Don't
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Set between chapters 88 and 89 of Noughts and Crosses. SongFic! Callum and Sephy think about each other, and wishing they were together


_A/N: My Mum was singing this last night, and as she was I thought it was perfect for Sephy and Callum! It set between chapter 88 and 89 of Noughts And Crosses. Basically Sephy's just got to Chivers. _

_**Don't:**_

_Don't! Don't you wish we'd tried?  
Do you feel what I feel inside?  
You know our love is stronger than pride  
No don't! Don't let your anger grow_

**Sephy:**

I sat on the bed. I was in a strange place, with no one I knew around. I started to wonder if I had made a mistake. Was I right coming here? Was I ever going to see him again? Tears wouldn't stop falling down my face, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything, except Callum. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Why hadn't he even come to say goodbye? I started to wonder if my feelings towards him were completely one sided. Maybe Callum didn't love me like I loved him. Did he still hate me like he said he did that time he snuck into my bedroom? Did he only hate me? Did he realise how much I love him? How much I wish he'd come and stopped me from coming here? How I couldn't stop thinking about him, and how I didn't want to stop thinking about him, but how I just wanted to be with him.

_Just tell me what you need me to know  
Please talk to me, don't close the door  
Coz I wanna hear you,  
Wanna be near you_

**Callum:**

I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream and shout and cry but mostly I wanted to see Sephy. I wanted to tell her I love her so much it hurt. I needed to tel her I didn't want to miss her, it was just a case of bad timing. I hoped and wished and prayed that she knew that I didn't just let her go. Whatever had happened, however much I thought I hated her, I knew I loved her more. Did she know that?

_Do you know that Sephy?_

_Don't fight! Don't argue  
Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away - don't tell me to go  
_

**Sephy:**

Are you thinking about me, like I'm thinking about you, Callum? I doubt you are. Do you miss me, like I miss you? I doubt you do. Do you cry for me, like I can't stop crying for me? I doubt you do, but I can't help but wonder. Why didn't you come, Callum? Did our friendship mean nothing to you? After all those years of sitting on that beach talking about everything, how could you just let me go like it was meaningless? Do you really hate me, Callum? Do you hate me because of what I've done, or do you hate me for what I am? Do you have a million unanswered questions you wish you could ask me? Did you ever love me, Callum? Did you?

_Don't! Don't give up on trust  
Don't give up on me - on us  
If we could just hold on long enough  
We can do it! We'll get through it_

**Callum:**

Sephy, Sephy, Sephy, Sephy. I couldn't stop thinking about Sephy. She wouldn't leave my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about how stupid I'd been tripping over and letting her go. I could stop thinking what if. What if I hadn't fell? What if I'd got there in time? What if Sephy thinks I hate her? What if? What if? What if? My mine was a mess of what was, what could've been and what will now never be. Because of my stupid mistake. I knew I'd never forget her. The way I was feeling made me think I'd never even be able to stop thinking about her. I certainly would never move on. I'd never stop loving her.

_Don't fight! Don't argue!  
Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away - don't tell me to go_

**Sephy:**

I'm sorry, Callum! I'm sorry for what I am. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I'm sorry for school. I'm sorry for Lynette's funeral. I'm sorry for saying blanker. I'm sorry for loving you so much, because maybe if I didn't I wouldn't have kept trying to help you. Then perhaps everything wouldn't have gone wrong. M sorry I'm a Cross. I'm sorry you're a nought. I'm sorry for how my kind treats yours.

CALLUM DO YOU KNOW THIS? I'M SORRY! AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

_Don't pretend that its ok  
Things won't get better that way  
Don't do something you might regret some day  
Don't! Don't give up on me  
_

**Callum:**

I guess I realised this was the end of me and Sephy. Not that we ever really started. We were doomed from the beginning and this would be the end. Sephy would stay at Chivers and make it big. I would stay here with the L.M to make a stand.

Too separate lives. Two separate people. Two separate worlds. Connected only by my constant thoughts of her, and memories of those times on the beach.

_I'm yours forever, Sephy, even this far apart!_


End file.
